


love reflecting

by ForASecondThereWedWon



Series: Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [53]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (Accidental), F/M, Identity Reveal, MJ doesn't know Peter is Spider-Man, Photography, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, the classic upside down kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/pseuds/ForASecondThereWedWon
Summary: MJ let Spider-Man take pictures of them kissing, but she didn't expect to see those pictures again.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spidey-shots, Spidey-shots, now they're done, thanks a lot <3 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368034
Comments: 24
Kudos: 123
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	love reflecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WyldeSpiderRaptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldeSpiderRaptor/gifts).



> Based on the following lyrics from "The Way You Love Me" by Faith Hill:
> 
> _If I could grant you one wish/I’d wish you could see the way you kiss_

She’s staying late in the yearbook office this afternoon, editing photos for the rest of the yearbook team to drop into the page layouts they’ve been working on. The communal table is a mess, but MJ thinks she’s found all of the USBs scattered across it, containing the files she needs to work with. When she presses the final USB into the port on her laptop and clicks through to view the images in a folder marked with last Wednesday’s date, she jumps, chair grinding horribly across the floor. Then, she leans in close, hand over her mouth.

MJ hasn’t forgotten how weird it was, seeing Spider-Man with that black strap across his chest. The snugness with which it hugged him—not as tight as his suit, obviously, but he clearly pulled until the buckle tightened as close as possible. When she traced the strap over his shoulder and down his back, the strangeness of her hand encountering the solid body of a camera, slipping over the ribbed grip to spin the lens out.

He was shifty about the camera, wouldn’t say why he was carrying it, but when she discovered it, he didn’t lie. That was nice; she can always tell when he’s lying and she just doesn’t see the point in introducing deception into an already complicated relationship. Relationship? Well, whatever someone would call this thing MJ’s been doing with Spider-Man. He finds her pretty regularly since the day he pulled her back to the curb right as a car went squealing around the corner where she’d been standing. The kissing… well, that’s as new as the pictures.

All of his suggestions are on another level: “Michelle, can you find a way to meet me on the roof of the bakery three blocks west of here, next Tuesday, around eleven?” “Michelle, how do you feel about us swinging across Manhattan tonight, maybe up the Chrysler Building?” “Michelle, for our first kiss, can we try it with me upside down?”

They did, and when that got comfortable, he raised the camera and snapped a dozen shots while she cupped his face and felt his nose against her chin, their lips sealed together in each frame. The exhilarating part wasn’t even Spider-Man photographing the two of them together (though it made MJ almost dizzy to know there was actual proof of them as a _them_ out there—it was real), it was his face without the mask. Not his whole face, but half of it. She never expected to see even that much, never pressed him about his identity. She didn’t even think she’d get a copy of the pictures he took because what was he gonna do? Email them to her from spidey@gmail.com?

So what the hell was Spider-Man thinking, sneaking into Midtown, breaking into the yearbook office (to which the Tech teacher keeps the only key, except when she entrusts it to MJ), leaving the USB full of pictures of the two of them kissing where any member of the team could find it? MJ’s so distracted by the sight of her mouth locked with Spider-Man’s on her screen that it takes several minutes for logic to catch up with her.

Never mind thinking, he _wouldn’t_ do that. So then…?

Tearing her eyes away from the scrunch of his red mask where he let her push it up his face to expose his mouth, she looks down at the black USB protruding from the side of her laptop. There’s an uneven strip of beige masking tape wrapped around the middle. When MJ angles her head, she can make out the name of its owner: ‘Peter Parker.’


End file.
